Don't you want the way I feel for you
by Deathi
Summary: "It was as if the whole world was upside down when Shane was holding him and he was trying desperately to stay on the solid ground."  Rane; set before the New Year's Eve party; Dalton!verse; slight fluff


**Beta:** Dylan8 (thank you very much for that!)

**Pairing:** Rane

**Warnings:** slight fluff

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, they are CPCoulter's.

**Set:** before New Year's Eve party

**Summary:** Reed is confronted with Shane's feelings for him again and he doesn't know how to react. He isn't even certain about his feelings.

* * *

><p>"Reed, you look amazing." Shane gaped. He felt his heart missing a beat before continuing way too fast. If Reed was going to wear that outfit for the party, Shane couldn't guarantee anything.<p>

Shane didn't even try not to stare since he was too taken aback by Reed's appearance and Reed wasn't even aware of how stunning he looked. Biting his lip, Shane tried to hush any inappropriate thoughts. Reed who was licking his lip nervously, didn't exactly help.

"Uhh... thanks, I guess." Reed said with an anxious smile on his face. He still wasn't comfortable with the looks Shane shot at him – especially now; the gaze wandering over his body – intense and fascinated.

Reed began shifting from one foot to the other. He knew of course how Shane felt about him – he must've been blind or deaf not to notice. And on the one hand, it felt ... nice to know this (especially in those moments when Shane wasn't around). On the other hand, he didn't know how to handle the attention, because he didn't want to get Shane's hopes up. Meanwhile, not wanting to reject him either. A sad Shane was the last thing he wanted to see, and even less to cause.

Suddenly, Reed twisted his ankle and he was already prepared to hit the floor. However, he was held upright by a pair of arms wrapped tightly around him.

Reed blushed. "Again," he muttered embarrassed, but he realised once again that it was nice not to fall – or rather: it felt nice to be caught.

"Thanks, Shane." He smiled shyly not looking in Shane's face.

Shane himself wasn't sure whether he should be glad that Reed didn't look at him right now or not. Yes, he loved looking in Reed's eyes – he _absolutely_ loved it – even if they usually expressed something apologetic to him. He'd love to have the opportunity to get lost in Reed's warm brown eyes for once though. He'd seen how they could sparkle when Reed was really happy or excited, when he was with his friends or when he was drawing and thought that no one was watching. That sparkle would make Reed even more beautiful.

Despite that, Shane wasn't sure whether he'd been able to restrain himself if their eyes had locked. Too attractive, too tempting – too dangerous.

"You can let me go now, Shane," Reed whispered blushing hard.

"And what if I don't want to?" If Reed had looked up, he would've noticed the flirtatious grin on Shane's face. Or maybe not. Reed's head was burning, almost feverishly – inside and out; he was too busy figuring out the thoughts tossing around in his head. Too busy with the attempt to control his racing heart.

"Please, Shane."

The slight hope that his mind would start working properly without the influence of Shane's presence. It was as if the whole world was upside down when Shane was holding him and he was trying desperately to stay on the solid ground.

Shane grimaced and let go of Reed immediately albeit reluctantly. He should've known it. He should've known that Reed wouldn't like it. He had known. And he had hoped.

He stepped away from Reed, feeling cold. Why did he always have to fall so damn hard so damn fast for another person? How was it even possible to fall so hard for someone you hardly know? Although, that was something Shane would've loved to work on. He wanted to get to know everything about Reed, from his favourite colour and favourite designer to his future dreams and fears. Least of all, did he want to make Reed feel uncomfortable, but he'd always end up that way.

With the urge to cry. The urge to bang his head against the wall.

He didn't do either.

"You don't want it – the way I feel for you," Shane stated quietly.

Reed's heart cringed at the sight of Shane in front of him – visibly hurt, broken. Shane shouldn't be like that. He should be happy, excited, hyper... amazing. Without actually realising, Reed began biting his nails. A bad habit he had picked up whenever he wasn't sure what to say or to do.

Shane winced slightly. He wanted to take Reed's hand – okay, he always wanted to do so, but for once with a major purpose: He didn't want Reed to hurt himself by biting his nails. But taking his hand would probably not help either of them. Shane would loose all remaining restraints; Reed would withdraw from him entirely. So, Shane – as much as he despised it – had to watch Reed nibbling his nails until Reed finally decided to answer him.

"Yes,... I mean no. God, Shane, you are- it's not as if I don't like it. Quite the opposite." Reed began. "No one has ever felt this way … about me. I feel honoured... special... beautiful." The last word was barely audible. Perhaps because he didn't only admit it to Shane but also to himself.

"You _are_ beautiful!" Shane interrupted him.

Reed stared at him in amazement. He couldn't hide a tiny smile, nor could he deny the warmth trickling through his body. "Thank you... but you know, when you act... on your feelings. I-I don't want to reject you, I don't want to see you sad, but I don't... I can't... Gosh, I'm just confused. I can't think anymore when you are around."

Shane grinned widely. He shouldn't do this, he so shouldn't have hope again, but-

"Can you leave, please?" Reed asked quietly. "I mean, don't leave Dalton just now, only the room. For a while. I need to think. I need to draw." Taking refuge in his arts seemed like the best solution for now – like the only solution.

Their eyes locked for a moment, sending a shiver down Shane's spine, making his heart race again. He didn't want to leave, but he knew – he saw – he had to and damn, he'd wait for the other boy for a long time if that meant he'd have a chance. There was just one thing left he couldn't resist to do.

Before Reed could realise what Shane was up to, the other boy hugged him tightly. "I hope you can sort out the mess in that pretty head of yours."

He placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and with that, Shane was gone.

Reed stood in the middle of the room, closing his eyes, taking in a deep breath shakily. The tingling on his skin, where Shane's lips had met, was slowly fading.

Shane really knew how to increase the mess in his mind.

Reed took a seat at his desk. He took out some paper and his acrylic paints.

He began to draw the picture mixing the colours green and grey.


End file.
